Kuzynki Black - V rok - rozdział I (cz.2)
- Pytałem! - odrzekł ze złością Harry. - Pytałem Rona i Hermionę, ale mi powiedzieli, że my nie możemy należeć do Zakonu, więc... - I mieli całkowitą rację - powiedziała pani Weasley. - Jesteście za młodzi. - Naty i ja zależymy do Zakonu, a jakoś nie jesteśmy dorosłe! - oburzyła się Mary. - A od kiedy to trzeba należeć do Zakonu Feniksa, żeby zadawać pytania? - odezwał się Syriusz. - Harry był przez miesiąc uwięziony w domu mugoli. Ma prawo wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. - Harry nie jest nawet pełnoletni! - zawołał Fred. - To tylko decyzja waszych rodziców, natomiast Harry... - Nie możesz sam decydować, co jest dobre dla Harry'ego! - krzyknęła pani Weasley - Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś o tym, co powiedział Dumbledore. - A co konkretnie masz na myśli? - zapytał Syriusz. - A to, żeby nie mówić Harry'emu więcej, niż musi wiedzieć. - Wcale nie chce powiedzieć mu więcej niż musi wiedzieć, pamiętaj jednak, że to on był świadkiem powrotu Voldemorta. - On NIE JEST członkiem Zakonu Feniksa! ON ma dopiero piętnaście lat! I... - ...I już zdążył dokonać więcej niż wielu członków Zakonu. - My też mamy piętnaście lat i jesteśmy w Zakonie - powiedziała Nathalie robiąc oburzoną minę, ale nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. - Ale jest jeszcze... - Nie jest już dzieckiem Molly! - Ale to nie James! Mówisz o nim tak, jak by siedział przed tobą twój najlepszy przyjaciel! - A co w tym złego? - zapytał Harry. - Nie jesteś swoim ojcem. Wciąż chodzisz do szkoły i dorośli, którzy są za ciebie odpowiedzialni, powinni o tym pamiętać. - Uważasz, że jestem nieodpowiedzialny? - Robisz wszystko trochę za szybko Syriuszu. Arturze! Arturze, może byś mnie poparł, co? - Sytuacja się zmieniła. Harry powinien dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, Molly - odpowiedział pan Weasley. - Ja uważam, że Harry powinien znać chodź część faktów, ogólny obraz sytuacji - dodał cicho Lupin, który przysłuchiwał się kłótni z ciekawością. - Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje! - wypalił nagle Harry. - Świetnie. Ginny... Ron... Hermiono... Fred... George... proszę wyjść z kuchni - powiedziała pani Weasley wskazując drzwi od kuchni. - Jesteśmy już dorośli! - krzyknęli równocześnie bliźniacy. - Skoro Harry'emu, Mary, Naty i Nathanowi wolno, to czemu mi nie? - Nas w to nie mieszaj! - odpowiedziały Mary i Naty. Nathan jednak nie odezwał się. W końcu on nie należy do Zakonu, zwyczajnie nie chciał. - Fred i George mogą zostać - odezwał się pan Weasley - Prawnie są już dorośli. - Dobrze, Fred i George mogą zostać, ale Ron... - Harry i tak powtórzy wszystko mnie i Hermionie! Potter skinął głową, a Molly westchnęła. - No więc, Ginny, do łóżka - odezwała się wlokąc córkę do sypialni. Podczas gdy Harry pytał Syriusza o Voldemorta, Nathan cicho kłócił się z siostrą. - Czemu nie chcesz należeć do Zakonu? Taka szansa przechodzi ci obok nosa a ty nie korzystasz! To ważne, na prawdę! - oburzała się Naty. - Słuchaj, i tak już u rodziców podpadłem trafiając do Gryffindoru, i jeszcze teraz mam na nich nadawać? - Ale chyba nie chcesz, żeby zło wygrało z dobrem? - Mają ciebie, Mary i Snape'a, mnie nie potrzebują - powiedział stanowczym tonem i wyszedł z kuchni. Po krótkim czasie kuzynki zrobiły to samo i poszły do swoich tymczasowych pokoi - Mary do byłego pokoju swojej mamy, a Nathalie do byłego pokoju swojej. - Czemu tu przyjechałaś? Przecież jesteś w zgodzie ze swoimi rodzicami i... - zapytała Mary, ale Naty jej przerwała. - Po prostu powiedziałam im, ku ich niezadowoleniu, że chciałabym pospędzać trochę czasu z tobą. Nathan też nie miałby co robić w domu, więc zabrałam go ze sobą. No, to dobranoc! - Branoc! - odpowiedziała Mary i ruszyła w stronę swojej sypialni. Kategoria:Kuzynki Black Kategoria:GinnyWeasley1981d Kategoria:ILoveDracoMalfoy2135 Kategoria:Opowiadania 2014